


【特战队】选择刺激就要贯彻到底

by am1250



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Issues, Intersex, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am1250/pseuds/am1250
Summary: 产奶双性站街特工和衣冠禽兽总统的莫斯科小巷H，轻bdsm和dirty talk，初次写肉，不要太在意逻辑
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 36
Kudos: 147





	【特战队】选择刺激就要贯彻到底

“啊……啊…不要……”冬日莫斯科街头一条并不引人瞩目的小巷中，隐隐约约传来一阵阵隐忍魅惑的呻吟声。  
一双大手粗暴地撕扯开赞赞子的紧身束胸衣，伴随着布料的撕拉声，她一对雪白圆润的大奶弹了出来，明明没有任何抚慰，她暗棕色的乳头已经早早挺立，上面还挂着几滴乳白色的奶珠，伴随着她欲拒还迎的挣扎动作一颤一颤，赞赞子颤抖的语调仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，被调动起情欲的她忍不住开始暴露了骚浪本性。  
“啊……奶子涨涨的…好难受……要吸吸……”她用双手捧着奶子往衣冠楚楚的男人身上反复磨蹭，名贵的定制西装上留下了她的奶渍，深色的痕迹和她色情的呻吟声让年近古稀的川普依然气血下涌，精虫上脑。  
他一头埋进赞赞子的丰乳中， “可真够甜的”他贪婪地吮吸着不时流出的香甜奶水，灵巧的舌头来回舔弄她的乳头，发出色情的啵啵声响。同时他的大手顺着赞赞子的细腰滑到她挺翘富有弹性的臀部，紧身包臀裙内果然是真空，她大腿内侧像失禁一样全都湿透了，淫水顺着阴毛和臀缝缓缓滴落到川普昂贵的西装裤上。  
“呜……”赞赞子发出母猫一样甜腻的呻吟声，是默认也是催促。  
一把扯掉她的包臀裙，白嫩的臀肉就这样暴露在莫斯科街头的寒风中，他冷笑一声“还真是个急色的小骚蹄子，不仅奶骚味蹭我一身，下面还泛滥成灾了”，说着往她臀上狠狠拍了好几掌，随着他的动作泛起一阵阵臀浪，白皙的臀肉上留下了条条血红色掌印，显得愈发情色。  
“啊……快点……”她呻吟道，疼痛让她更加兴奋，下体流水多到在地上留下了一滩水洼，映照着不远处路灯的昏暗灯光。川普不耐烦地“啧”了一声，伸出两根手指，放在嘴边稍微舔舐后，便径直捅入了那个一张一合的紧致骚穴。“啊！”刚刚还在控制自己不敢大声呻吟的赞赞子突然抑制不住地发出一声短促的尖叫，温暖的穴肉紧紧包裹着那两根冰冷的手指，显得更加滚烫炙热。  
川普的手指在她体内各个角落方向旋转探索，“啊……”在手指刮过某处时，她的呻吟声突然变了调，乳头溢出的奶水也开始越来越多，乳白色的液珠从高耸的乳峰顺着细腰和茂密的肚毛一路流到肉穴边上，“看起来好像你的小骚穴吐奶了呢”川普笑着说，同时手指逐渐加速，开始疯狂抽插着发出咕啾咕啾声的饥渴穴口。  
“啊……骚穴要…要受不了了……”激烈的抽插才不到几十秒，她已经呻吟着开始流泪，在手指最后一次摩擦到她的子宫口时，瞬间达到了绝顶高潮，“啊……坏掉了……呜”，她像痉挛一样颤抖着，眼神逐渐涣散到两眼翻白，被男人强行分开的双腿紧紧绷直，指头蜷缩，乳头和骚穴都喷出大股大股的液体，悉数浇灌在面前男人刚结束国事访问的正装上。  
浓郁的奶味和淫水味增加了小巷中的淫靡气息，男人衣冠楚楚的表面下，其实昂贵的西服早已被她的淫水浸透，一想到这里，赞赞子的情欲更被调动了起来。只被男人的手指捅到高潮完全不够，她淫荡的身体只会变得更加空虚，此时已经无法再忍耐。  
“不…不够……啊…把你那个粗粗大大的……放进来…啊……”赞赞子喘着气哭诉着，乖巧地把腿张开到极致，双手掰开自己的骚穴，她的下体一张一合已经湿得不能再湿，内部的瘙痒迫切地需要找一根肉棒狠狠插入，再浇灌到子宫深处才能缓解。  
“真骚，你这样的就该当国会议员们的肉便器，开会时大家边汇报边干你，让你趴在白宫会议厅的桌上，浑身上下的骚洞里都灌满精液”，川普说道，赞赞子听着他的形容，不由得开始想象被全白宫的议员们轮奸的场景，身体更加兴奋了起来。川普看着她愈发骚浪的面孔莫名升起一股怒火，一巴掌用力拍在了她的骚穴上，敏感的阴唇和穴肉遭受不住这么强的刺激，“太……太爽了…啊啊…”她又尖叫着喷出一大股液体浇在了川普的裆部。  
他的下体原本早就肿胀难耐，档上被赞赞子的淫水喷得像尿裤子一样，温热的液体刺激着他的感官，受到这样的引诱岂有不上的道理。于是他不由分说拉开西装裤的拉链，放出深红色的粗大肉棒，头部蹭了她泛滥成灾的淫水后，对准赞赞子欲求不满的骚穴，发狠地强势进入，一杆进洞捅到深处。  
“啊…进来了……”赞赞子爽到眼泪大滴大滴往下落，川普的性器远比他之前承受过的任何一个还要巨大炙热，甚至伴随着轻微的撕裂感，在她的小腹上顶出了肉棒的凸起痕迹，让她回忆起了特工训练时期被破处的疼痛和舒爽。“啊……”川普发出一声低吼，赞赞子的逼肉十分紧致，殷勤的按摩让川普的肉棒也享受着极大的愉悦，他化身为野兽，开始发疯般顶弄这个极品性器，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打着赞赞子的肥臀，激起阵阵臀浪，反复进出中肉体间碰撞的声音越来越大，赞赞子助兴的骚话也更加卖力了起来。“大……大几把变得…更…更大了……啊……”赞赞子感觉到了骑在身上的男人的明显变化，抬起两条有着浓密腿毛的黑腿，勾上川普的熊腰，随着他挺腰的节奏娇喘着呻吟着，要他再用力一些，再深一些才好。  
“子……子宫里想…想喝精液啊……啊……”，被刺激到高潮接连不断的赞赞子在对方强势的操弄中连一句完整的话都说不出，颤抖着伸手在两人连接处不断摩擦套弄，哭红的眼角还是不断有泪水涌出，奶水和淫水更是时不时就流了川普一身，“你还真是哪里都会喷水啊，真够厉害的，噢，真爽”，川普更加用力地操弄她的骚穴，“上下三个小洞是不是做梦都想一起被塞满啊小骚货”，言语上的羞辱让赞赞子面红耳赤，“呜……”她本想反驳些什么，因为骚穴中接连不断的高潮只能娇弱地呜咽，被欲望操控的身体则更加热情地回应了他。  
川普像打桩机一样狠狠操弄着赞赞子的小穴，在她又一次高潮后，速度越来越快，赞赞子的呻吟声已经连不成片，“啊……啊………………啊……不…不…行了……啊……”她带着哭腔努力发出一个个音节，“这次真的……好……好奇怪…………”抽噎着环上川普的脖颈，仿佛在索要更多。  
阅人无数的川普早就看穿了她的心口不一，只是更加卖力地往她的子宫深处探索，最后操弄的速度越来越疯狂，“刚刚不是自己掰开小穴求我射到你子宫里么”，川普的喘息也急促了起来，“量多质量好，这次保证喂饱你”。他最后发狠地往骚穴顶弄了数十下，大股精水开始往赞赞子的子宫深处浇灌，赞赞子忽然开始比之前更加剧烈地抽搐，“啊啊啊啊……………………啊啊啊……”，她一句话也说不出，呻吟着，下体开始喷出比刚刚还要更多更加滚烫的黄色液体，顺着水泥地面蜿蜒蔓延留下更远的痕迹。她的高潮持续了几分钟，期间整个人完全失了神，像个残破的任人摆弄的人偶。“坏掉了……我这次真的要坏掉了……”，她哽咽着说。  
“这才一次呢就喷尿了啊，我可没操够”，川普说着把赞赞子抱了起来，让她依附着自己的身体，用力揉搓着足球大小的奶子，吮吸着赞赞子的奶水，开始了新一轮的顶弄。  
莫斯科此时正是寒冷的冬夜，衣物早被川普撕毁的，赤身裸体的赞赞子却已经感受不到阵阵寒风，她被操得浑身大汗淋漓，失去力气，过度使用让她的骚穴呈现出近乎糜烂的鲜红色，不像刚进入时那样紧致伸缩，她只能尽力攀附着川普的腰身，又或像发情母狗一样趴在水泥地上，高高翘起臀部被掌掴被狠狠插入，不知道多少次。当川普在她的子宫中射出又一发精液时，赞赞子已经目光涣散口水直流。  
拔出肉棒时，大量精水像失禁一样，从赞赞子被操松到没法再留住精液的肉穴中“哗—”地流出，她的双腿张开太久已经合不上，大腿根不断颤抖着，不扭腰摆臀完全不能正常行走，衣物早就被川普撕烂，只能赤身裸体地包裹着一件大衣企图掩盖痕迹。而川普把肉棒放回拉上西裤拉链后仍然衣冠楚楚，如果忽视他身上的奶骚味的话。他从西装口袋中掏出打火机，潇洒地点燃一支烟，看着赞赞子飘忽的背影调笑道“你这骚货一看就知道被操了一晚上，小心回去的路可又被别人盯上”。赞赞子没有回头，此时东方已经升起鱼肚白，比起夜晚却更加寒冷。她裹紧了大衣，“趁着川普没发现之前，我可得赶快离开”，她尽量维持着正常的步伐加快了脚步，没有再回头。  
其实，赞赞子是普京精心挑选的，经过多年培训的专业站街特工，她从小开始经历专业的调教，通过双性改造和产乳测试，早已实现在性事过程中从高官总统那里窃取情报的高级任务。此次川普前往莫斯科与普京商谈国事之时，赞赞子便收到任务要在他前往妓院偷腥时成功获取美国此次秘密计划的机密内容。明明刚刚被操弄了整整一晚上，穴里还含着川普温热的精液，她一扫昨晚的颓靡，脚步轻快地走过莫斯科的大街小巷，“得快点回去把情报交给普京爸爸”，她开心地想着，“爸爸这次会给我什么样的奖励呢？”


End file.
